Individuals who were exposed in utero to the synthetic estrogen, diethylstilbestrol (DES), are at increased risk of developing a variety of genito-urinary abnormalities and cancer. Therefore, psychosocial and emotional sequelae of varying severity and duration of being identified as a DES daughter or DES son have been reported. Moreover, animal research strongly suggests lasting effects of DES on the developing brain and psychosexual development. This study has 3 goals: (1) To assess psychosexual development of females and males aged 17-30 years who have been exposed in utero to diethylstilbestrol (DES). (2) To assess the impact of the disclosure of DES exposure and its health implicationss on psychosocial and emotional functioning of DES daughters and DES sons. (3) To construct a clinical manual for the psychosocial management of the ensuing problems of fetal DES exposure. We will conduct a psychological study of DES daughters (N equals 150) and their mothers; of a control group of women with abnormal Pap smear findings (N equals 150), pair-matched for age, race, and socioeconomic level; and of DES-unexposed female siblings of DES daughters (approx. N equals 75). We will also study DES sons (N equals 100) and their mothers, pair-matched control males with minor urologic abnormalities (N equals 100) and the unexsposed male siblings of DES sons (approx. N equals 50). The psychological evaluation will focus on (1) psychosexual development (sex-dimorphic behavior, sexual activity) and (2) psychosocial and emotional factors (including psychiatric symptoms and diagnosis). Assessment methods will primarily rely on interviews and questionnaires and will be partly blind as to sample membership of the subject. Subjects' mothers will serve as informants on the study subjects and will, themselves, undergo a brief evaluation.